The Teardrops On Her Guitar
by Xx-New.Moon.Lover-xX
Summary: This song is Kagome's theme song, so i made a chapters story for it! I think its better than a normal song fic, but thats just me! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hi you people who are currently staring at your screen reading this

_Hi you people who are currently staring at your screen reading this! Its Inusdaughter15 here with my latest story, The Teardrops On Her Guitar! I know what your thinking, "This is A Song Fic Ain't it?" and there are two answers to that. Yes and No. Yes it is, but only the events in the story will resemble Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift. And No for the same reason. Got it? If not, don't stop reading this and leave, keep reading! Please! Oh and if you've ever seen the music video to Teardrops On My Guitar then that's how this story is planned to be like, if you haven't, go get on youtube and watch it! :D_

_IMPORTANT!! ALL CHARECTERS ARE HUMAN!!_

**The Teardrops On Her Guitar**

A girl with long, raven black hair tapped her fingernails repeatedly on her school desk. She rested her head in the palm of hand, and set her elbow on the desk. A small sigh escaped her lips as she listened to the teacher give a speech about something to do with math.

"Miss Higurashi…Miss Higurashi?" Her teacher called. Kagome snapped out of her daydreaming and stood.

"Yes Mr. Kyoto?" she answered.

"Please read the next line."

"Umm…" she stuttered

"What is it Miss Higurashi?"

"I don't get it…" She said shyly. Mr. Kyoto sighed and shook his head.

"Please pay attention next time Miss Higurashi."

"Right…sorry…" Kagome said as she sat back down.

The bell rang. Kagome grabbed her backpack off the side of her desk and stood as everyone bowed to Mr. Kyoto.

"Thank you class…your dismissed." Mr. Kyoto said as he sat back down at his desk.

Kagome scurried to her locker. She put in the combination and opened it up.

"Hey Kags!" She heard a males voice call from down the hall. She pulled her head out of her locker and looked for who was calling her. Her heart sped up and her mind blanked when she spotted _him._

It was Inuyasha Takahashi, AKA Kagome's best friend. They met way back in Kindergarten and had been best friends all the way through school. They were both 18 and seniors at Shikon High. She saw him running towards her, his long, silky, black hair flowing gently behind him. She smiled.

"Oh, hey Inuyasha, what's up?." She said sweetly as he opened his locker, which was right next to hers.

"Are you coming to the game Friday?" he asked as he turned his lock to the right then left then right again.

"I don't know, I was thinking about it why?" Kagome asked as she put some of her books back into the locker.

"Oh just wondering, I met this girl, ill tell you all about it later!" He said as he tossed his books back into the locker and walked off towards the front door.

Kagome's smile instantly vanished as she watched him walk away.

_**Drew looks at me…I fake a smile so he won't see…that I want...And im needing, everything that we should be...**_

**_XxXxXxXx_**

Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring

Kagome heard her cell phone go off as she laid on her bed at home.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Hey Kags." A male voice said

"Oh…hey Inu…" Kagome said tiredly.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh…n-nothing…Im just tired…" she lied

"Oh, well are you to tired to come down to Shikon Café and get some coffee with me?"

"Sure, I can manage that…" she laughed and sat up.

"Okay, meet me there in 10 minutes alright?"

"Okay."

--AT CAFÉ--

"Hey Kagome! Over here!" Inuyasha called from one side of the Café as Kagome walked in.

She smiled and walked over to him, taking her seat across from him.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked as she dragged her straw around in a circle in her glass. (AN: Inuyasha ordered her a drink already)

"About the girl I met. Her names Kikyo, she went to the summer camp I had to go to. She's our age…and she's thinking about transferring to our school! Isn't that great?!" he said excited with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah…of course." She said looking down at her lap, covering her eyes with her bangs.

"You okay?"

"Um…no actually…Im not feeling to well…im going to head home…" she said as she got up.

"Ill drive you." He said getting up to follow her.

"No, im gonna walk…" she said as she turned and walked out of the door.

He stood there staring with a LOT of confusion on his face.

"Was it something I said?" he asked himself as he sat back down.

_**Ill bet she's beautiful…that girl he talks about…and she's got everything that I have to live without!**_

**_XxXxXxXxXx_**

The next day Kagome and Inuyasha were in the library.

He had just said some stupid joke and she was covering her mouth laughing into her palm.

"Shhhh!" the librarian hissed as she walked by and brought her index finger to her lips.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked down at the ground smiling, then busted out laughing again. The librarian huffed then walked off.

_**Drew Talks to me…I laugh cus its so damn funny…that I cant…even see…anyone when he's with me…**_

**_XxXxXxXxXx_**

_Okay guys! I hope you liked the first chapter! And I promise if you're a reader of Captured or Mirokus…kid? Then Ill go ahead and tell you now, just cuz Im writing this story to dosent mean im forgetting those! I promise! Anyway! The next chapter will be up today if I get at least 1-2 reviews. Im not greedy like some people on here, lol, im just kidding you guys! But seriously, I want at least 1 review! But more than likely ill post the next chapter even without the reviews cuz I don't like waiting! Anyway! Hope you love it so far! R&R!_

_-Inusdaughter15_


	2. Chapter 2

Woo

_Woo! I got my reviews! Lol. Thanks for reviewing, and yes, Inu is very clueless…lol. Well Enjoy Chapter 2!_

**Chapter 2**

A weeks later, Kagome saw Inuyasha sitting in the lunch room. She grabbed her tray of food and walked over to him. When she was a few feet away from his table, she saw he was talking to some girl.

She was pale, had long, straight, jet black hair and choppy bangs. She wore a white v-neck top and some short-short red shorts. (like what I did to her priestess outfit, lol) She was giggling and he was laughing with her.

Kagome stood there was a minute before she put on her best fake smile and walked up to him. The girl smiled at her and she smiled back, although it was completely hate-filled.

"Oh, hey, Kagome. This is Kikyo, the girl I was talking about." Inuyasha said smiling up at Kagome.

"You talk about me! Uh!" Kikyo said girlishly as she pushed him on the arm. He laughed and smiled. Kagome dropped her head and sat down beside him.

"Excuse me for a minute you two." Kikyo said getting up and walking off towards the girls bathroom.

"Kagome, I think I finally found _her_…the one I've been looking for!" Inuyasha said excitedly as he shook Kagome's shoulders.

She gave a slight smile and stood up. "I…Im happy for you…" she said before taking her tray and walking off to another table.

Inuyasha sat their dumbfounded as Kikyo came back and sat down across from him.

_**He says he's so in love…he's finally got it right…**_

**_XxXxXxXxXx_**

Kagome fell backwards onto her bed that night.

Unshed tears lay dormant in her eyes.

_**I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night…**_

**_XxXxXxXxXx_**

The next day was a Saturday.

Kagome sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes.

Across the room from her bed there was a picture on her dresser.

It was of her and Inuyasha last summer when they went to the beach.

Tears suddenly appeared down her cheek.

She got up and walked over to her window, opened it, then walked over to a spot beside her bookshelf and grabbed a green guitar that was leaning on the wall.

She grabbed her desk chair and sat down on it.

Her fingers slowly strummed over the strings.

--At Inuyasha's House, AKA next door to Kagome's--

He laid on his bed staring mindlessly up at the ceiling. His red curtains swaying as the wind gently blew in from outside. (Okay, Kagome and Inuyasha are neighbors to each other, and their rooms are like right across from each other, so their windows are directly across from each other got it?)

He heard a slightly strumming noise and sat up.

"_That sounds like Kagome's guitar…damn…she hasn't had that thing out since…I cant even remember!" _he thought as he rolled off his bed and sat up under his window sill. He

He leaned his head back onto the wall and listened to her soft singing.

--Kagome's House--

"_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar…the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star…he's the song…in the car…I keep singing don't know why I do…"**_

--Inuyasha's House--

He sat there for a few minutes after she stopped singing and stared blankly at the desk on the other side of the room.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Monday morning, bright and early, Kagome was woken up by a knocking at her window.

"erm…" she wined as she opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha sitting on the window sill.

"Hey there sleepy head, ready to go to school yet?" he teased


	3. Chapter 3

Whoop

_Whoop! Thanks for the reviews you guys! Im glad you like this story! ____ I like it to! Lol, enjoy! _

_Oh and yeah, if someone woke me up id hurt them to, and I hate Mondays to! Ha-ha._

**Chapter 3**

Kagome grabbed the pillow from under her head and tossed it at him.

"Whoa! Hey!..Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today!" Inuyasha laughed as he caught the pillow and stepped inside. Kagome groaned and pulled the covers over her head, tangling herself deep in them.

"Okay…have it your way!" he laughed as he grabbed the blanket and pulled it.

Kagome let out a yipe as she and the covers were all pulled onto the ground.

She growled and got up.

"So…you ready yet?" He laughed as he sat down on her now naked bed.

She rolled her eyes and sat down at her make-up dresser. She looked in the built in mirror to see Inuyasha shaking his head at her.

"What?" she asked

"I don't see why you put that stuff on…it ain't making you any prettier!" he laughed as she threw her hair dryer at him. He ran to her door and opened it then ran as fast as he could down stairs.

"YOU BETTER RUN YOU BUTT-HEAD!" Kagome yelled at his retreating form.

"Inuyasha's here…" Gramps said not moving his newspaper from in front of his face. Kagome's mom nodded her head and grabbed a 5th plate out of the cabinet.

XxXxXxXx

Kagome sat down at her two-person desk in Science class, AKA second period.

Her partner had yet to show up to class today. She shook her head and slid the goggles over her gorgeous brown eyes.

She listened closely to what Mrs. Yamota was saying as she picked up on large and wide glass then another that was long and skinny. The long one had some kind of purple chemical in it, while the wide one just had some sort of clear liquid.

"Okay class, pour the purple chemical into the clear chemical now, but remember, only half of the purple chemical should be poured into the clear one okay?" Mrs. Yamota said.

"Yes 'mam." The class recited.

Kagome carefully started to pour the purple one into the clear one when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Kags, what are you doing?" Inuyasha said standing beside her. Kagome looked over at him and smiled, completely forgetting about the experiment currently in her hands. Her breath caught in her thought. She cleared her thought and answered his question.

"Just what Mrs. Yamota said to do…where have you been?" Kagome said, still pouring the chemical into the clear chemical, which was slowing turning blue and fizzing up.

"Uh…Kagome?" Inuyasha said pointing at the glass in her hand. The blue fizz was fizzing over the top and all over Kagome's hand. She yelped and dropped it. Glass shattered all over the ground, and a sharp piece cut her on the leg.

"Ouch!" she shrieked as she reached down to her leg and touched a drop of the oozing blood.

"Clumsy as always, come on." Inuyasha said as he turned around and put his arms behind her back waiting for her to climb on.

She blushed but then climbed up onto his back, resting her head on his shoulder.

_**Drew walks, by me…can he tell that I cant breath? And there he goes so perfectly, the kinda flawless I wish I could be…**_

**XxXxXxXx**

"Hey Kags! Over here!" Inuyasha called from a his two-person desk in math class.

"Oh hey Inuy…" she stopped talking when she saw Kikyo jump into the seat next to him.

"Hey Inu-baby…can you help me with this homework…I don't understand it one bit…" Kikyo asked sweetly batting her eyes lashes at him.

"Uh…sure.." he said as he looked over at Kagome. She was sitting next to her girl best friend Sango. She was looking at her lap, and her bands were covering her eyes.

_**She better hold him tight…give him all her love…look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cus…**_

**XxXxXxXx**

The next day Kagome entered the school building. She walked down the hall crowded with other students, but one stood out most. Inuyasha.

He was smiling and walking towards her. She smiled and opened her mouth to say something, but he walked right past her.

She spun around and saw Kikyo walk up to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist. They smiled at each other before he leaned down and kissed her. (excuse me….blah…sorry, don't like kik/inu)

Kagome stood there watching them. Her eyes full of hurt, pain, and jealousy.

The hallway quickly cleared of students. Inuyasha and Kikyo walked off to there homeroom classes and Kagome just stood there in the hall, tears gently gracing her normally rosy cheeks, which were now pale.

She started running towards the front door and to the car. She jumped in and drove quickly back home.

She ran up stairs to her room, completely ignoring her mothers "why are you home?" 's and "What's wrong?" 's.

She slammed her door and locked it. She slid down the door and pulled her knees to her chest. She hugged onto her knees and buried her face into her lap.

She slowly got up and walked over to her dresser. She gently picked up the picture of her and Inuyasha and looked at him. Tears falling gently onto the glass. She walked over to her window and opened it up. She held the picture out and closed her eyes. She slowly opened up her grasp on the pictures frame and it fell silently to the ground.

She slid her window shut and pulled the black curtains shut. She walked over to her light switch and turned it off. Then she grabbed the blanket up off the floor and wrapped it around her. She walked slowly and lifelessly over to her bed and climbed onto it.

She rested her head on the soft pillow, tears damping it. Her mascara had left black streaks down her cheeks. She laid there crying until sleep finally consumed her.

_**So I drive home alone…as I turn out the lights…ill put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight…**_

**XxXxXxXx**

_Okay guys, this chapter made me cry! Seriously! I was writing and I was like AWWW! Lol. R&R! Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

(This is about a week since Kagome ran out of school. She hasn't talked to Inuyasha and hasn't gone to school)

Inuyasha woke up silently before his alarm clock went off. He could sense something was wrong, like something bad had happened, or was going to happen.

He got up and walked to his window. He unhooked the latch on his window and slid it open. Sticking his head out of the window and leaning against the ledge, he looked down. Something shiny caught his eye.

Carefully climbing out of his window and down the brick wall of his house, he walked silently over to the bush under Kagome's window. He bent down and picked up the object in his hands. The smile he had, had on his face instantly faded when he saw what he had in his hands.

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar…the only thing that's got enough to break my heart**_

Kagome sat up in her bed. She looked down at her pillow. Black spots were all over it from her mascara. She closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling. She walked over to her door and locked it. She slid down the door and pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Resting her head on the top of her knees she closed her eyes and choked back tears.

She heard a small sound outside.

"What's that…?" she whispered as she got up and walked over to her window. Pulling back the black curtains she looked out of the window. The sound seemed to get louder the closer she got to the window.

She unhooked the latch and slid the window open. The noise was now loud enough to distinguish. She looked down towards the ground and instantly regretted it.

Inuyasha stood there, holding the picture of them. He was humming a song they had listened to back when they were 16 and riding in his car. Every now and then he would sing a few words, but then go back to humming it.

_**He's the song, in the car, I keep singing don't know why I do…**_

Kagome slid her back down on the wall underneath her window. The tears fresh in her eyes.

Inuyasha slid his back up against the wall of her house, landing gently on the ground, clutching the picture in his hands. A silent tear fell onto the glass of the picture.

The tears fell freely from Kagome's now pale cheeks.

Inuyasha's nose perked at the smell of salt. He stood up and looked up at her window.

"_She's awake…her curtains are open…_" He thought as he debated whether or not to climb up.

He shook his head and climbed up to his own window, shut it and closed his eyes as he stared down at the picture in his hands.

Kagome had her famous smile plastered on her face. He stood beside her smiling with his arm wrapped around her waist holding her close to him.

He smiled slightly at the picture.

"Kagome…" he whispered silently as he started at her smiling face forever captured in the photo.

XxXxXxXx

Kagome cried silently into her hands as she sat on her bed.

There was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Kagome? Dear you need to get some fresh air, why don't you go outside?" her mother called through the door.

"Okay…" Kagome said silently. She walked over to her door and was about to walk out when she saw her guitar. She walked over and picked it up then went into her backyard. There was a bench-like swing in the middle of the yard with a huge tree beside it giving it shade. She smiled as the wind blew her hair around her and walked over to the swing, sat down, and started strumming her guitar.

(This song is "Invisible" By Taylor Swift, yes, I'm having a Taylor obsession at the moment okay?! Lol)

**She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare  
When ever she walks by  
**

Inuyasha heard a soft voice from outside.

"Is that Kagome?" he said quietly to himself as he climbed out of his window and snuck around to the back yard.

**And you can't see me wanting you  
the way you want her  
But you are everything to me**

And I just want to show you  
She don't even know you  


**She's never going to love you  
Like I want too  
And You just see right through me  
If you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle  
Unbelievable, instead of just invisible  
**

He stood there silently listening to her words. Her voice mesmerizing him.

**Yeah,**

There's a fire inside of you  
That can't help but shine through.  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do  


The words finally registering in his brain he got a concerned look on his face.

**  
And all I think about  
Is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be**

And I just want to show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you  
Like i want too  
And you just see right through me  
If you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle  
Unbelievable, instead of just invisible.

**  
Like shadows in a faded light  
We're invisible  
I just wanna open your eyes  
and make you realize**

**  
I just want to show you  
She don't even know you  
Baby let me love you, let me want you.**

You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  


**We could be a beautiful miracle,  
Unbelievable, instead of just invisible.**

She can't see the way your eyes  
light up when you smile.

He stood there and waited until he heard nothing more.

Kagome sat on the swing. She pulled her legs up onto the swing and pulled her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face into her legs.

She suddenly felt a extra weight on the swing. She gasped.

"Kagome…?" a male voice said from beside her.

She shut her eyes and choked on a sob.

"I…I'm sorry Kagome…I didn't know…" he said as he reached to put a hand on her back. She jumped up and glared at him.

"I CANT BELIVE YOU! YOU THINK IF YOU JUST SAY SORRY ILL FORGIVE YOU AND WE'LL BE ALL GOOD AGAIN! UGH! YOU BASTARD!" she screamed as she grabbed her guitar off the ground and ran back inside, tears running down her cheeks.

Inuyasha sat there mentally beating himself up.

XxXxXxXx

The next day Kagome decided she might as well go to school.

She walked into the front door and was automatically surrounded by all of her best friends.

"Kagome! We're so glad you could come today!" Eri cried as she hugged Kagome. Kagome smiled at her friends.

"I'm fine you guys, I was just…having an emotional breakdown…that's all." Kagome said silently as she walked past them and to her locker. She froze when she saw him at his locker. (remember they have lockers right next to each other.)

He looked out of the corner of his eye at her. She noticed him looking and looked at the ground.

He shut his locker and started to walk over to her but was stopped when Kouga, his arch rival came over to Kagome and started talking to her.

XxXxXxXx

"Hey Kagome, where'ya been?" Kouga asked as he gently stroked Kagome's arm.

"home…I was having some emotional issues…thanks for your concern…" Kagome said smiling at him. Kouga was her friend, he had a bit of a crush on her…okay who are we kidding?! He was in love with her, but she didn't feel that way about him.

"So…you feel like going to the movies with me tonight?" Kouga asked smiling

Kagome glanced in Inuyasha's direction and saw him watching her.

"Sure Kouga, I'd LOVE to go to the movies with you!" Kagome said loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7:30 okay?"

"Sounds great!" Kagome said as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

She could see Inuyasha clench his fists at his side and she heard him growl under his breath.

_Operation Jealousy: ON!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kagome sat at her desk, running her brush roughly through her hair.

_Stupid Inuyasha…thinking just coming up to me and apologizing would make me forgive him! That…that….oh who am I kidding? He's just a sweet…dumb minded…boy!_

She sighed as she sat her brush down and went over to her closet. She grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt that said "Take a Picture, It'll Last Longer". She slid out of her school uniform and pulled on the jeans. As she pulled the t-shirt over her head, she heard a knock at her window. She quickly pulled the shirt down and walked over to the window.

She parted the black curtains and rolled her eyes at the sight.

"Come on, open up Kagome!" Inuyasha's muffled voice came into her room. She sighed and unlatched the hook. Once she had it unhooked, she walked back over to her closet. He slid the window open and walked over to her bed. Sitting on the edge, he watched as she slid on a pair of strappy high heels. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for my _date_ with Kouga, that's all…" she said adding emphasis on the word date.

He clenched his teeth tightly together and watched as she walked over to her desk to put on makeup.

"Why are you going on a date with him?" he asked, anger inching it's way into his voice. She smiled to herself.

"Because, I like him." She lied.

She could hear him growl under his voice.

"Jealous Inuyasha….oh but wait, you have a _girlfriend_!" she said simply, but saying girlfriend like acid.

Inuyasha cringed under her deathly cold voice. "Im not jealous, I just hate that guy…I don't like the idea of you and him being…_together_." He said, growling at the word together.

She smiled to herself and let out and amused sigh. "Always the same old Inuyasha, huh?" she said looking at him in her dresser mirror. He smiled and nodded.

"Look…Kagoeme…Im sor"

"I don't want to hear it Inuyasha. Im going on a date, and I don't want to feel bad and not be in a good mood for Kouga. Especially if I want a kiss at the end." She lied clenching her teeth slightly. She saw Inuyasha hiss at the thought of Kouga kissing her.

"Now I really don't want you to go!" he said seething.

"Im going on this date whether you like it or not! You cant control me Inuyasha! Why don't you just go make out with you slut of a girlfriend!" she yelled as she ran out of the room, tears threatening to fall.

He sat on her bed, his black hair blowing slightly from the open windows breeze.

He stood and looked around the room. A black book sat on her desk, with a lock on it.

'That must be her Diary…I wonder…no I shouldn't….but I want to…I cant…Im gonna do it anyway!' he thought as he walked over to the desk and picked up the book. The key was in a black box on her side table. He sat down on her bed and opened the book.

_**Saturday, January 20**_

_**God…I don't what it is about him…but whatever it is, it makes him unbelievably attractive to me. Ive been best friends with the baka since we were like 3. I love the feeling it sends through me whenever he touches me, and the butterflies I get when he talks to me…I just wish he'd get over that slutty Kikyo, and see the real woman that's been in his life since forever…But apparently were just friends…Oops, Gotta go! He's at my window!**_

_**K.H.**_

_**Sunday, January 21**_

_**He just had to come over and talk about her didn't he! That jackass! I just sat there, hiding my tears with my bangs, wishing he's leave and let me cry my out…but noooo, he HAD to stay and talk about the slut, and how much fun it was kissing her, and how much he loves her. Why cant he love me?! Huh?! Im gonna go cry somemore…**_

_**K.H.**_

He stopped reading, his heart begging him to stop. He had taken enough.

XxXxXxXx

After the date, Kouga walked Kagome up to her house. They stood at the door for a minute.

"I had a really fun time Kouga, thanks for taking me out." Kagome said sweetly as she started to unlock the door. Kouga reacted fast and captured her in a deep kiss. She gasped….bad move. He moved his tounge into her mouth and slid his over hers. She resisted the urge to fight back with his tounge, but ignored it and waited until he pulled back. She smiled and opened the door, stepped in, and shut it. She slid down the door and sat there for a minute before pushing herself off the ground and walking up to her room.

She flung her purse onto her bed and walked over to her computer. Sitting down at the desk, she signed onto messenger. Before she knew it, she had messages from Sango, Yuka, Eri, Ayame, Ayumi, and Inuyasha.

**Sango: Kagome! How was the date with the mega hunk?**

**Kags: well, he frenched me after words**

**Sango: EHMAGAWD! SERIOUSLY?!**

**Kags: Yah, hold on, I got like 4 other messages.**

**Eri: Kags! Anything happen?!**

**Kags: I got frenched!**

**Eri: OMG!  
**

**Yuka: Kagome, R U in love with Kouga?!**

**Kags: Idk, but he kissed me after the date**

**Yuka: Awwwww!  
**

**Inu: Kagome, please tell me he didn't do anything.**

**Kags: aw, sorry Inuyasha, he frenched me after the date.**

She could hear a loud "WHAT?!" and then a slamming sound.

**Kags: WTF R U DOING OVER THERE?!**

**Inu: nothing…but please tell me your joking**

She stood up and walked over to her window. She slid it opened and yelled over to his house.

"HE KISSED ME INUYASHA! HA!"

**Inu: What the crap?! Be quiet! Ur gonna wake up the whole freaking neighborhood!**

**Kags: Good! I can tell him how he played with my tounge for over a minute! **

She heard a loud growl, followed by a huge crashing sound.

**Kags: You just broke a lamp didn't you?**

**Inu: ….maybe….oh hold on, Kikyo's calling me.**

Kagome growled at her seat and dropped her jaw.

Inuyasha walked over to his window and opened it up. He leaned out so his voice would be loud.

"Oh, HEY Kikyo!...sure Id love to see what shirt your wearing…ok ill look…" he held his phone out and looked at the picture she sent him. "Holy shit! I think that shirts amazingly sexy, especially on you."

Kagome seethed and waited till he was done talking before sending him another message.

**Kags: that was just evil…but im worse, look Kouga's online! Lets have a conference!**

**Inu: Don't you dare!**

**Kags: to late!**

**(Inu,Kags,and Kouga have joined the conference.)**

**Kouga: hey baby**

**Kags: Hey Kouga, we should go out again, I want another kiss like that**

**Kouga: you don't gotta be on a date to get one of those.**

She could hear Inuyasha growling from his room.

**Kags: oh right, Inuyasha's here…rolls eyes**

**Inu: hey! You forced me here!**

**Kouga: Don't talk to her like that!**

**Inu: shut up!**

**Kouga: make me!**

**Kags: guys! Guys! Come on! No fighting over mwah!**

**Kouga: fine, ill just see you tomorrow Kagome, meet me in front of the school at 7 and ill make that wish of yours come true **

**Kags: 'kay, ill be there, bye Inuyasha, have fun with you whore of a gf!**

**(Kouga and Kags have signed off)**

Inuyasha immediately climbed out of his window and over to hers. He jumped inside and went straight to her.

"Your not seriously gonna kiss the fool again are you?!" he barked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am!" she said meeting his tone. She got right up in his face and poked him in the chest. "You aren't the boss o" she was cut off by him capturing her lips with his.


	6. MUST READ! Like NOW!

***Attempts to sneak in quietly* *Trips over my shoe laces* Oh crap! *Falls down***

***Jumps back up and laughs it off* *Freezes and turns around slowly, seeing the hundreds of people who read my stories with crossed arms and kind of ticked off faces***

***coughs* Um...Hi guys…long time no see hmm? *Dodges a shoe* Okay, okay! I'm sorry I haven't updated in…like…7 months…but I have a good reason!**

**Okay maybe not for you guys…but for me, it was! Ya'll see, I was bitten. *Nods* By Twilight! **

**And…*Gives them a guilty face* I kind of lost interest in Inuyasha…*Screams as someone thru a dagger at me* God! I got into Death Note, then got out of that, and, and…*points at Casi* SHE MADE ME DO IT! SHE GOT ME INTO TWILIGHT! ATTACK HER! *Laughs in her direction* Ahem…*straightens out my shirt* Okay…so I'm writing a Novel, practicing to be a photographer…I'm not really a...Mm…anime person anymore…*sighs* I'm really sorry you guys! **

**But…I'll make you a deal…If I can get at LEAST 3 replies on….2 of my stories (pick your two favorite that you'd like me to continue) Ill..*sighs* ill finish them for you. Deal? Deal.**

**-Carly-**


End file.
